User blog:Samurai234/ODST vs. ARC Troopers
ODST: The orbital drop shock troopers who jump headfirst into danger. ARC Troopers: The elite clones who whield Jango Fett's knowagle and power. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Last round, Scott Mitchell defeated Simon Ghost Riley. ---- ODST Comes into battle with..... M6C_SOCOM.png|M6C/SOCOM H3_Shotgun.jpg|M90 Shotgun M7-Caseless_SMG.jpg|M7S Caseless Submachine Gun SRS99D-S2_AM_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Materiel Combat_Knife.png|combat knife HaloReach_-_Frag_Grenade.png|Fragmentation Grenade The ARC Troopers will fire back with.... Battle ODST: ARC Troopers: On the planet Kamino, six ODST members are approaching the main cloning facility to check for any signs of enemies. Inside one of the rooms of the facility, an ARC Trooper armed with a DC-15x sniper rifle takes aim. A gunshot rings out and one of the ODST members falls over, dead. One of the ODST members loads up his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Materiel and aims carefully. He pulls the trigger, and the ARC Trooper sniper falls over with a large hole in his armor. The ODST members enter the building, and prepare to scan it for any more signs of Troopers. Another ARC armed with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon pops out from a corner and nearly tears apart an ODST member with his gatling gun. However, another ODST member armed with an M90 shotgun quickly kills the ARC by blowing his head off. As the ODST members continue their search, another ARC armed with a CR-1 blaster pops out and manages to hit one of the ODST. However, the ODST's powerful armor prevent it from being a kill shot, and another ODST member kills the ARC with his M7S Caseless Sub-machine Gun. The ODST member then enters another room, but unaware to him, it's a trap. Another ARC hurls a thermal detonator in the room, and blows the ODST soldier away. Two more ARC Troopers, one armed with a Z-6 and the other (the captain) with a DC-17 hand blaster patrol the hallway, when they spots another ODST soldier armed with a sub-machine gun. The ODST soldier tries to shoot them, but the ARC armed with Z-6 fires first, and kills him. The ARC captain walks up ahead, and sees another ODST member approaching. He slowly raises the pistol, and with only threes shots, the ODST is dead. The ODST commander hides behind a corner, when he sees an ARC go in another room. He hurls a frag grenade in the room, and the ARC goes flying out, dead from the blast. The ODST commander pulls out his M6C/SOCOM pistol and looks for the other ARC troopers. A shot is fired at him, but misses. He sees the ARC captain and chases after him, both firing their pistols. The ARC Trooper armed with the Z-6 tries to fire at the commander, but the gun ends up over heating. The commander quickly fires three shots at the ARC and he falls over, dead. The two remaining leaders fires their pistols at each other, until the ODST commander runs out of ammo. He enter another room, while the ARC captain slowly enters. The ODST commander ambushes him, though, and pulls out his Combat Knife. As the ARC captain get up, he stabs him in the side, before being thrown back. The ARC captain pulls out his Vibroblade and swings down, missing. The ODST commander thrusts, but ends up getting his hand cut off. He groans in pain, before the ARC captain stabs him in the neck, ending his life. The ARC captain raises his fist in the air and yells "For the Republic!" Category:Blog posts